


男士穿裙子上班日

by Encalhado



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Guys in Dresses, Humor, Other, Team Dynamics, feminism?, men wearing dresses to work day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: 当FBI决定举行一次男士穿裙子上班日...
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & David Rossi, David Rossi/Erin Strauss（implied）, Penelope Garcia & Derek Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	男士穿裙子上班日

时间：今天 早上6:30

人物：Aaron Hotchner

加入FBI近二十年，SSA Aaron Hotchner第一次考虑谎报病假的可能。如果有突发的案子他还是会去，可以解释一点小毛病不能妨碍他阻止连环杀人犯什么的。说真的，在这个节骨眼上，只要能不去Quantico，Aaron也不是做不出没有道德底线的事。

但是这不是为了他，甚至不仅仅是为了BAU，是为了全体FBI女员工，为了所有在工作和生活中面对各种有形无形性别歧视的女性和遭受toxic masculinity压迫的男性。Aaron有时候真的痛恨自己的高尚节操。

时间：一周前 上午10:00

地点：FBI Quantico基地会议室E厅

人物：BAU全体成员

HR也不是头一次召开关于职场性别歧视的集体会议了，所有的探员，无论什么部门都要来听。

Dave环视了下四周，发现Aaron大约是唯一一个不但在听，还在拿本子记录的人。当然了，Reid不需要笔记。

Prentiss和JJ时不时若有所思地点点头。Dave不认为自己做过什么性别歧视的事，但是他很早就知道不要理所当然地认为自己是无错的，作为特权方，他没有立场替压迫方做评判。Prentiss在Chicago分局待了10年才进入BAU，同样水平的男性探员或许只需要8年，或更少。比如Aaron。比如Morgan。

Garcia和Morgan在不停地讲些什么，但是他们离得太远，Dave偷听不到具体内容。

“Ma'am.”HR的人忽然走下讲台，在前排所有的高级探员中，抽中了Erin Strauss，“ma'am，你穿裙装工作的频率高吗？”

“额...”Erin本能地四下看了一下，没有奇妙仙子跳出来给予她帮助，“大概80%的时间都是...？”

“为什么你觉得你需要穿裙装呢？”

“因为，额，正式？”“Sir.”HR又把目标转向了另一位可怜的section chief,“你认为裙装正式吗？”

“我想是的。”

“那你为什么不穿呢？”

“裙子是女人穿的。”

“事实上...”Dave听到reid压低的声音和HR的融合在一起，诚然reid的解释里多了更多确切的数字，“裙子在世界历史上本身无性别的服饰，古罗马古希腊的战士都穿裙子，因为裙子更容易缝纫，也更方便活动。裤子的发明主要是为了骑马。如果社会不根据性别来决定谁该骑马上战场，谁该在家里缝纫织布，裙子或许依然会是一种无性别服饰。”

“她们可以不穿。”某个人喊到。Prentiss冷笑了一声，Dave希望这个人别被她找到。

“鉴于你坐在后排而不是前排，我可以合理猜测你的职位低于chief Strauss。”HR说，“一个地位，官位都比你高的女人依然觉得她有必要按照男性社会强加在她身上规则着装，你还觉得这是个人选择的问题吗？”

HR回到讲台上，说，“我们不想消灭裙子。个人而言，我很喜欢裙子，我喜欢穿着裙子去约会，去度假，放松，我想在座也有不少女探员和我有一样的态度。但是我不想穿裙装、高跟鞋因为男权社会告诉我们这是女人应该穿着的东西。我们的期望，是使服装无性别化。

为了实现这个期望，全国的FBI基地统一将下周一定为“男人穿裙子上班日”。如果进行顺利，我们会考虑把这个变成FBI的年度传统。”

什么？？？Dave瞪大了眼睛，惊恐地看看Aaron，用眼神问他“你听到我听到的东西吗?!” Aaron一脸纠结，然后他耸了下肩，好像在说，“it is what it is.”

Prentiss和JJ根本没有试图掩饰她们的笑声，事实上所有女探员都在肆无忌惮地大笑，而男探员个个都像被强行喂了屎。

除了reid。

“怎么了?”reid看看好奇地盯着他的队友们。

“为什么你看起来一点也不介意？”Morgan半是尖叫地说。

“因为我不是一个典型的alpha male而且我不认为穿裙子有损男子气概？”reid说的好像这是全世界最显而易见的事。

也是。reid从来不是个特别“男子气”的男人，大概也是为什么女士们都特别喜欢他的原因。

“derek，别搞得好像世界末日一样。”JJ逗弄他，“我相信garcia会保证你那天会成为万众焦点的。”

“kill me now.”derek瘫在椅子上，双手盖住脸。

“哦那可不行，my chocolate thunder，我已经想出有几套衣服绝对非常衬你！dark skin and bright colors? yuuumm.”

Dave在胸口画了个十字，感谢万福玛利亚他没有落在garcia手里。

“Spence当然是交给我了。”JJ圈住reid的脖子宣布占领。

Dave从Prentiss眼中看到了一丝不详的预兆，便在Prentiss开口前抢着说，“Em你也去帮Reid吧，我肯定他能塞进那条红裙子，你前两个月和我们去酒吧穿的那件。”

“aw Dave,别这么无趣。”

“我和Aaron两个老年人自行解决。相信我的品味，Emily。”

Aaron手指捏住了眉头，叹了口气，“work appropriate attire, please, team.”

三位女士交换了一个眼神，Dave不由得打了个冷颤。

时间：三天前 晚上7:30

地点：DC商业街

人物：David Rossi & Aaron Hotchner

他们的争论在过去的三天从“我不明白为什么要这么早就开始准备”到“为什么要买高跟鞋，要求里没有高跟鞋”到“我不可能花300美刀买一双一次性的高跟鞋, Dave。”所以Dave认为他们还是有所进步的。

“想要好的高跟鞋就要大出血，Aaron。再说，也只有大牌才偶尔能遇到47码的成鞋。”Dave看着黑脸的Aaron不由得嘴角上扬，“而且HR说了这很有可能会成为年度传统，所以也不是一次性。再者说，是我出钱。”

Aaron瞥了他一眼，“所以才奇怪。”

“怎么，你不想要个sugar daddy?”他的声音不很响，但人们对某些词总是过分敏感。店内三个客人和两个服务员听到最后两个词都转过来看着他们，但又不想表现的太明显，便假装只是在随意地张望。

Aaron瞪了眼Dave，心里盘算着值不值得为了这事谋杀Dave。幸运女神眷顾Dave，Aaron还不打算让Jack成为孤儿，所以Aaron最终说，“你知道我是你上司，意味着我可以炒了你，对吧。”

“你不会的。”Dave催促他，“快换上，如果不行我们还要去下一家店。我们已经逛了三天了，我们都知道你一定会在上班前练习直到你能穿着它们如履平地的水平，你每浪费一分钟在无意义的争执上都是在浪费你宝贝的练习时间。”

Aaron叹了口气。Dave是对的。买裙子对他们不是太难的事，Aaron坚定立场，买了一条深灰色、长度及膝的一步裙，非常职业化，也非常不适合靠两条腿行动的人类。Dave自谦没有Aaron“优雅的小腿”，便选了一件略微A字版型，长度到小腿肚的半裙。Dave在昨天遇到了他的水晶鞋，虽然只是一英寸的小猫跟，但在商场里试穿的时候Dave依然走的颤颤巍巍，还差点把脚崴了，

可是，Aaron再次叹了口气，他的这双不但有两英寸，而且还是细跟。虽然导购员一而再保证他们家鞋子的品质，Aaron还是担心这鞋子撑不起他的重量。

Dave又一次催促了他。Aaron咬了咬牙，一不做二不休把脚塞进了那双罪恶的高跟鞋里。

说真的，这没有他想象的那么糟，他的脚趾有些挤，但不是不可以忍受。

“现在站起来走走。”Dave再次指示他。

事情从这里开始急转直下。他的重心偏离，他的世界参照也变了样，让他有一瞬间不真实的错觉，起初他只靠脚掌用力——因为那是他唯一踩着地的部分！——在要向前摔倒前，Aaron又本能地往后一仰，最终屁股完美地落回到了板凳上。

Dave很努力地想憋住笑声，但华丽地失败了。Aaron又在心里默默给他记上了一笔。

“来吧，小美人鱼。”Dave伸出一只手，Aaron很不甘愿地让Dave帮助他站起来，又在他的搀扶下走了几步。

Aaron小声抱怨到，“我已经有6'2''了，现在我有6'4''。我看着像个巨人。”

“很多人都有6'4''。”

“我们组里没有。我本来就是整个unit里最高的了。”

“就当强化你的身高优势。”

Aaron不想要更高，他想要脚踏实地。字面意思上的。

脱下高跟鞋的那一刻Aaron感觉整个世界都豁然开朗。

“我不敢相信Emily和JJ穿着高跟鞋出外勤。”

“而且garcia的鞋跟都至少有四英寸。”

“Dave。”Aaron看着他，诚恳且哀愁，“男人都是垃圾。”

Dave叹了口气，“yes we are.”

时间：两天前 晚上8:20

地点：Emily Prentiss家

人物：Emily Prentiss & JJ & Dr. Reid

“为什么这件裙子没有口袋？？”

“为什么这么多裙子都没口袋？？”

“这个肩袖的设计也太不人道了？我甚至不能伸出胳膊拿杯水！”

“Emily我要不能呼吸了!”

“JJ, Hotch said work appropriate attire, I don't think dressing up like a high school cheerleader is work appropriate!”总之，场面一片混乱。

Reid不停地抱怨衣服的设计如何如何不合理，并威胁要给设计师们写信抗议。与此同时Emily和JJ倒是玩的很开心，不停地给Reid拼凑出不同的搭配，一件件地试过所有的裙子。包括不那么“工作场合适宜”的。

事实上，Reid能塞进不少Emily的裙子，甚至JJ的，只要版型不修身。

Reid又被套进一件海军蓝的连衣裙里。这是Emily的衣服，所以袖子有些短，但其他部分都意外地合身。裙摆到他的膝盖下方，布料轻薄，一点点动作都能让裙摆以一种优雅的样子晃动起来。

“这太不正式了。”Reid捏着布料，皱着眉说。

“搭一件西装外套就能从casual变成business casual。”JJ说。

Reid又打量了一番镜子中自己的样子，让步了，“候选No.9。”

“我已经搞不清候选No.1~8在哪里了。”Emily看着她混乱如战场的客厅说。

“我甚至搞不清哪些是我的衣服了。”

“这不重要。”Reid说，“反正大部分都不该出现在衣柜里。”

“Spence，这些衣服也没那么糟。”

“我在20岁就拿到了工程学博士，我知道哪些衣服的设计完全违反人体工学Jennifer--”

时间：今天早上 8:10 

地点：Quantico, FBI基地

人物：Derek Morgan & Penelope Garcia

看到FBI AD穿着半裙绝对是Morgan这辈子聊过最奇葩的画面。有那么一秒，derek甚至忘了自己同样穿着裙子。

好在他的同事们及时提醒了他，反恐部门的mark甚至对他吹了口哨。derek过去从没意识到这个行为究竟有多creepy。

说实话，derek认为他这一身打扮从审美角度来说还是挺不错的。garcia给他买了一件暗粉色的，至少小了一个号的西装马甲，像束腰一样紧紧包裹着他的上身，下身是一件黑色的不规则半裙，一侧勉强垂到他的脚踝，另一侧露出大半截小腿。他穿了自己的一双黑色主调，但穿插了些许红色的板鞋，袜子也是garcia挑的，藏青底配暗粉条纹。garcia本打算就让derek露着胳膊就来上班，但在derek的坚持下还是套了件和马甲配套的外套。

这是garcia所有给他设计的搭配里最低调也最简约的一套，derek也不反对粉色这种跳脱的色彩，只是...well，他不是garcia，以及他总觉得两腿之间凉飕飕的。

“OMG I can't wait to see boy genius!”garcia的衣着还是一如既往的五彩斑斓。尽管今天几乎所有女探员都穿了裤子，但garcia坚持自己的穿衣习惯。毕竟要去除性别化，女人也有穿裙子的自由。

“我更想看看hotch。”唯一能超越AD穿裙子的，就只有他们向来严肃，一年到头阿玛尼西装的unit chief了。哪怕那之后他很可能需要去看心理医生。

“bossman肯定会选择职业套装，虽然我毫不怀疑他能完全彻底征服女性职业套装，但是套装很无趣，derek。色彩和搭配才是衣橱的美妙！”电梯抵达六楼。derek深吸口气。该来的总会来的。

“wow look at you!”Emily和JJ同时站起来堵住derek，Emily掏出手机拍了几张照。derek，刚刚被garcia折磨了一个周末，选择了认命。他是斗不过这群女人的。

“拍吧拍吧。”他非常passive aggressive地说，甚至给她们摆了个pose，“留着让你们自知你们永远撑不起粉色。”

“我要是你我肯定不会想惹到她们。”Reid捧着一个马克杯走过来，显然他刚才在休息室给自己倒了咖啡。

reid穿着一件深灰色西装外套，里面是绛紫色的衬衫，derek知道那是reid自己的衣服，但是最上面的两颗扣子解开，露出内搭连衣裙的一点领子。他的裙子是直筒的黑色裙子，有着不明显的暗紫色斜纹，长度及膝。他的袜子还是不配对，还是那双熟悉的匡威。

derek抬起眉毛，为什么Reid看起来就没有问题？他为什么能把裙子穿的那么自在？and goddanm he looks good in a dress.

derek知道自己的抵触是对强行“女性化”的抗拒，但是这不就是他们做这件事的目的吗？去性别化。

“baby genius我就知道你穿裙子一定会美呆的！有人告诉过你你看起来美呆了吗？”garcia小声惊呼。

“她们。”reid指了指JJ和Emily，“还有Dave。”“Dave穿了什么？Hotch？”Derek问，有些兴奋。

“我们九点有早会，我建议你自己去看。”Reid捧着他的马克杯又喝了一口，“但Hotch今天比平时还要grumpy，所以我会建议你控制下自己的言行。”

时间：今天 上午9:00

地点：BAU会议室

人物：全体BAU成员

到了8:55大家都陆陆续续到了会议室，derek像往常一样在自己平时的位置上坐下。然而他却突然注意到他身边的Emily和斜对面的JJ，腿间凉飕飕的感觉又回来了。他意识到他的大腿根的皮肤和椅子正在亲密接触。他知道没人会看到什么不该看到的东西，但是裙子剥夺了他不被窥探的安全感，于是他默默地坐直了身体合上了腿，直到把裙子夹在两腿之间模拟一种裤子的错觉。

“你得重新坐。”Reid说，“你后面的裙摆都皱到一起了。”

被人教导该怎么正确地坐下让derek有些不爽，但还是依着reid的指导——坐下前用手捋过裙子后方——重新坐了下来。

“你怎么这也知道？”derek问。

“我不知道。”reid如实回答，“JJ教我的。”

derek看向JJ，JJ扬起一边的嘴角，挑了下眉。这都是她从小被教育的东西，男人从来不需要这些。

“garcia没告诉你吗？”Emily问他。

“她忙着把我当变装芭比呢，不是英国女王。”这话引来在场另外三人的笑声。

此时，穿着一身浅灰/灰蓝色西装的Dave走进了会议室。他的上身仍然是自己平时的西装衬衫，下身是一件同色系的中长款直筒裙，但是没有人错过他的鞋子。

“那是迪奥这一季的新品吗？”Emily盯着Dave的鞋——不知道为什么，所有人都觉得如果这一幕发生在两个女人之间不会这么诡异——“我一直想买来着。”

“是的Emily，以及...”Dave竖起一根手指放在嘴边，做了个噤声的手势，然后指了指门口。

除了Reid，没有人看到Dave和Hotch今天的扮相，尽管大家都猜测Hotch一定会选择最没有个性的深色制服。

不到半分钟，他们首先听到，而不是看到了Hotch的到来。

咔哒。咔哒。咔哒。

Emily, JJ和Morgan交换了一个介于惊恐和迷茫之间的眼神。

“strauss?”JJ用口型问。

不过她的疑问很快就被来者本人解答了。

“bau，这周如果没有案子的话，Morgan交给DOJ抽查的三份案件报告我希望在周四下班前收到，具体情况已经发到你的邮箱。周五我和Erin要去一趟DC，我不在的时候Morgan会是代理unit chief。”Aaron一边语速飞快地吩咐着工作一边走进会议室，把手头一大堆文件放到桌上，“我知道我们上个月连着接了几个案子，大家都很忙也很累，但是我还是希望尽快收到你们的结案报告，紧要程度按时间顺序。”

所有人，除了Dave和Reid，都瞠目结舌地看着他。

Aaron知道他们心里在想什么。“是的，我知道我穿了裙子和高跟鞋。疑问？”

“额...”JJ张了半天嘴却最终什么也没说出来。Aaron又把视线转向Emily和derek，二人立刻摇摇头，低下了头假装看手头的文件。像是和孩子一起看电影却意外碰上了有限制级情节的片子，家长假装严肃，孩子假装不去看，却忍不住透过指缝偷瞄。

Aaron暗暗松了口气，让Dave把文件分发下去。他坐到他的位置上，捋了裙摆，并着腿的那种——他试过跷二郎腿，但是发现根本不可能。

“上周——”

时间：今天 下午6:40

地点：Aaron Hotchner的办公室

人物：Aaron Hotchner & David Rossi

“Aaron，女士们请我们去喝酒，你去吗？”“我猜她们希望我们穿成这样去？”

“大概。”

Aaron叹了口气。他不愿意用“emasculated”这个词来形容自己的心态，那感觉太...大男子主义了。Aaron知道自己是个alpha male，但是alpha male并不等同于大男子主义，Aaron不希望自己是个大男子主义者。

为什么Reid就能这么容易接受这个设定？连Dave也是！最初的尴尬过后，Dave好像全盘跨越了穿女装的心理障碍，给他一个t台就能走秀了！

Aaron觉得自己最近叹气的频率猛增。

“出来玩一玩嘛，Aaron。我们会去Freddie's，就是那个FBI bar，今天肯定都是被逼着去的男探员，没什么好羞耻的。”Dave从门口晃到他桌前。

“你说的容易，你不是那个穿着两英寸细高跟的人。”一天下来他感觉他的脚已经不是他自己的了。而且他还露着小腿！Aaron从来没有在工作场合露出过脸和胳膊以外的部位，他感觉他现在和赤身裸体无异。但Aaron没把这部分说出口。

高跟鞋也不至于完全没有好处。他在厕所排队时——尽管人还是一样的人，但因为着装的不同，好些人还是觉得有些许诡异，拒绝在便池解决，还有一小部分人因为裙长原因，也选择了隔间，于是FBI男厕所自三年前一次不幸的集体食物中毒事件后，第一次排起了队伍。——另一位unit chief，SSA Daw对他吹了声口哨，他的右手拍了一下他的后腰，位置低到难以称之为妥当，熟练到不可能是初犯。

“看起来不错啊，hotch。”

Aaron听过一些说法，但他本人和Daw只能勉强算认识。Daw穿的是一件黑色，没有任何纹路，长度到脚背的半裙。当然他会选择这种方式作弊。Aaron本就比他高，再加上额外的两英寸，他完全可以俯视这个不尊重人的货色。

“道歉，要么我就打报告给strauss。”

“woah，hotch，别这么咄咄逼人，这就是个玩笑。”其他人或许是察觉到了二人间的紧张氛围，没人敢出声。

“我们不是朋友而且这也不好笑，这是性骚扰。”Aaron又逼近了一步，“还是你觉得因为我是男人所以就可以为所欲为。”

Daw后退了一步，举起双手做投降状，“hotch，老兄，放松，我道歉，行吗？对不起。”

Hotch还是向HR提起了一份正式的调查请求。毕竟他说了他不会向Strauss打报告。

“我觉得经历过今天，我们也算是欠她们的吧。”Dave说。

“are you guilt-tripping me into this?”

“is it working?”

“...yes.”在他们离开前，strauss拜访了他的办公室。她今天穿了一身灰绿色的西装，黑色平底鞋，两个人都知道或许今后strauss是轻易不会换回“女性职业套装”了。

她看看Aaron，挑起了一边的眉毛，又看看Dave，另一边的眉毛也挑了起来。

“鞋不错。”她评价到。

“谢谢。”Dave像个绅士一样颔首致意，“别告诉我你大老远跑来就是为了看我们两个的打扮的吧。”

“我就不能享享乐吗？”strauss冲他笑了。

“你不去酒吧？”Aaron问，“我听说半个FBI今晚都在。”

strauss摆了摆手，“戒酒一个月了。让我靠近酒吧不是个好主意。”

“哦，恭喜。”

“恭喜，erin。”

“谢了。玩得开心。”strauss再次上上下下打量了二人一番，最后对上了Dave的视线，他们对视了足足有一秒，尽管二人的神情都没有暴露什么蛛丝马迹，但Aaron也不是瞎子。

fraternization rules my ass.

时间：今天 晚上8:40

地点：Freddie's 

人物：BAU全体队员

Morgan的西装外套早就不见了，此刻他穿着过分紧身的粉色马甲和裙子，理所当然地成为了舞池的焦点。

喝了些酒后derek也对自己的装扮接受度也越来越高，Garcia不得不多次提醒他小心别走光。

“Hotch。”JJ坐到他身边，“Jack看到你的打扮了吗？”

hotch点点头，“我没打算瞒他，后来我花了一个小时跟他解释sex和gender identity的不同以及性别歧视。你懂的，就普通家长和7岁的儿子讨论的东西。”

JJ笑了，她刚打算说些什么，但是他们二人的谈话被reid的尖叫打断了。

“我有吗？！”

Emily点点头，“你记得你和Morgan的那次prank war以你黑了Morgan的mp3结尾的那次吗？”

Reid点头。Dave回忆了一下，Morgan和Reid的prank war就没有停止过，要记得到底是哪一次还真的有点困难。

“Morgan把全过程都告诉了我，你在手机被打爆、终于接电话的时候怎么说的？”

“'yes this's Dr. Spencer Reid, he actually CAN come to the phone right now with a special message that your mother is a--'”Reid停止了复述，一方面是因为他当时说到这里就被hotch打断了，一方面他也认识到了问题所在。

Emily看出reid明白了他的问题，握住了他的手安慰他，“隐形性别歧视总是难免的，你只是反映了这个社会教给你的东西。”

“所以我以后都不能说SOB了？”Dave有些遗憾地说。

“事实上最好是能避免一切性别化的侮辱词。bitch, whore, pussy之类的。”Emily接着又说，“但我们保有继续使用dick当脏话的权力。”

Dave和Reid也赞同这一点。

“GUYS!!”Garcia从酒吧的另一头兴奋地跑回来，吸引了所有人的注意。她刚刚一直在和其他tech geeks讲些没有别人听得懂的东西。garcia告诉了他们她是如何从strauss那里骗到更新硬件资金的经验，FBI可以期待季度支出远超预算的盛况了。“Paul有大事要宣布！！”

Dave问出了那个盘旋在所有人脑海中的问题，“谁？”

“你们听就好！”她细声尖叫。

几秒钟后，一个瘦高的男人站到了舞台上，“Hi。”虽然只有一个音节，但是声音里的颤抖还是十分明显，“我是Paul，我是organized crime的tech analyst，我是gender non-binary。”

酒吧里有半秒钟的死寂。

“YES!!!”Garcia的尖叫和掌声将众人从或是困惑或是震惊的状态中震了出来，“YOU DID IT!! YOU DID IT!!”

另一端，多半是他们那帮电脑宅们一起喊了到，“WE LOVE YOU, PAUL!”

然后像是受到了什么鼓舞，越来越多的其他探员也加入了他们。Paul哽咽着说了句谢谢，不习惯成为关注中心的他/她匆忙下了舞台，投入到早就在等着他/她的队员和tech analysts的拥抱里。garcia又匆匆忙忙地赶过去了。

well,或许这个穿裙子工作日还是有很多好处的。

...或许FBI真的会把这个变成年度惯例。


End file.
